As used herein the phrase “organic compounds” includes what are commonly called volatile organic compounds. As used herein the phrase “chemical species” refers generally to pollutant chemicals including but not limited to: organic compounds, carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide, sulfur trioxide, hydrogen chloride, and mercury.
As used herein “asphalt cement” refers to the material used in the construction of roads and parking lots formed by the admixing and subsequent processing of a highly viscous liquid derived from crude petroleum (typically by fractional distillation) and aggregates.
Because of the constituent ingredients used to manufacture asphalt cement, the process emits undesirable pollutants into the atmosphere. These pollutants include: organic compounds (typically the result of partially or incomplete combustion by-products), carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide, sulfur trioxide, hydrogen chloride, and mercury. Many of these pollutants are believed to contribute to global warming, the destruction of the ozone layer, the production of acid rain, and are hazardous to human health.
Thus, it is a goal of the present invention to produce a system that reduces the emission of the aforementioned pollutants.
In view of the present disclosure or through practice of the present invention, other advantages may become apparent.